Cuando Ginny se convirtió en Mia
by Laika93
Summary: Una joven envidiable y su desorden alimenticio. Lean y díganme si les gusta please! Le faltan detallitos pero aun asi me haria ilusión que os gustara


Son las 22:13 del 28 de mayo, me llamo Ginny Weasley y esta es mi historia:

Nací en el seno de una familia numerosa que me amaba, crecí feliz con mis padres que se desvivía por mantenerme y mis hermanos: Charlie, Percy, Bill, George, Fred y Ron. No vivía en una mansión pero era el mejor lugar del mundo. Una casa grande, situada en medio del campo, con un jardín enorme lleno de gnomos que soltaban improperios cuando se les venía en gana. Con muchas habitaciones, una gran cocina, gallinero, un desván

Mis hermanos me querían mucho y yo a ellos, eran muy protectores, sobre todo Ron que pensaba en mí como su hermanita pequeña con pañales. (N/A. ¬¬) Siempre fui una niña popular, rodeada de gente y sin preocupaciones ni nada estresante.

Nunca tuve problemas en lo relacionado con mi físico, pero en cuanto llegó la adolescencia... Todo cambió.

Pronto comencé a obsesionarme con la báscula y a mirarme excesivamente en el espejo, de perfil y de frente, de perfil y de frente, y así continuamente. Lloraba y sufría en silencio mientras veía mi reflejo en los espejos de mi habitación. Mis compañeras de cuarto jamás se dieron cuenta, y además, yo nunca se lo dije a nadie, sólo a mi mejor amiga Hermione , la cual se enfadó mucho e intentó que abandonase ese camino. Es una chica que merece la pena de verdad, no se merecía pasar aquello.

Muchos días no bajaba a comer con mis compañeros, y Dumbledore se extrañó y le preguntó a Hermione si sabía qué me ocurría. La pobre siempre tenía que dar la cara por mí, a pesar de que Dumbledore probablemente supiese lo que ocurría. Siempre me he preguntado como ese viejo sabe todo sin estar en los lugares adecuados.

Ahora me encuentro narrándote a ti, una persona a la cual no conozco, mi historia. Para que sepas lo que ocurre cuando entras en situaciones como esta. Quieres que me describa como era antes?

Yo era una muchacha de mirada alegre y de estatura normal, delgada y esbelta, atraía la atención de numerosos muchachos y nunca me faltaban amigas a mi alrededor. Pero me volví arisca y huraña, pensaba que todas me odiaban y que los chicos en realidad pensaban que yo era horrible y que venían hacia mí por lástima, mi única amiga se regocijaba de mi situación y se creía superior, que sus lágrimas eran falsas y además mi cuerpo era gordo, enorme y mi cara fea y demacrada.

Comencé a herirme en la muñecas con cuchillas que encontraba en las cocinas, era la única forma de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro; dolor, ira, rabia, frustración...

También encontré la solución a mis problemas: me encerraba en el baño cada vez que comía algo para meterme los dedos en la boca y rozar mi garganta y así expulsar las "grasas" que había tomado. Mis uñas acabaron corroídas y rotas, mis dientes se debilitaron, mis pómulos hundidos poco a poco, las ojeras marcaban mi rostro, las costillas asomaban por mi piel, mi espalda comenzó a arquearse al tener que soportar sola el peso de mi cuerpo sin ayuda de los músculos que antes poseía, mi pelo caía a puñados, mis pechos se arrugaron y menguaron, me salieron estrías de adelgazar tan rápido y mis muslos desaparecieron dando lugar a dos palos raquíticos de mal gusto. Pero aún así, yo me veía gorda.

Se que nada de esto habría ocurrido si hubiese hecho caso omiso a mis pensamientos de insatisfacción conmigo misma.

¿Es que acaso no estaría más satisfecha conmigo misma siendo más inteligente y sintiéndome admirada por la gente gracias a mis capacidades mentales? No habría sido más fácil estudiar más en vez de preocuparme por mi físico? Si... pero yo entonces no quería saberlo.

Hace unos años le prometí a mi amiga que lo dejaría y que me daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que me aceptaría... Lo dejé pero es ya demasiado tarde... No supe ver mi egoísmo, el sufrimiento de las personas que me apreciaban como era yo y no mi cuerpo . En vez de dedicarme a ampliar mis conocimientos sobre lo que me interesaba, me obsesioné con algo que acabaría inerte... Las personas que pasan a la historia, pasan por su cerebro y su forma de pensar y no por sus muslos o sus caderas...

Como dicen por ahí : "Disfruta de los pecados comestibles de la vida, que luego tu cuerpo solo servirá de alimento a los gusanos". Debí hacer caso a ese refrán, tantas personas se sacrificaron por mi, para mantenerme sana, alimentada, feliz... Y yo tenía que ser tan tozuda...

Tantas muertes por esta enfermedad, siempre me angustiaron. Tontas, pensaba, no saben controlarse y yo sí. Pero no me daba cuenta de que lentamente, poco a poco iba cayendo en ese círculo vicioso que arrastra a todas las jóvenes que acaban en las camas de los blancos hospitales que guardan tantas almas enfermas en su interior.

Y ahora estoy yo soportando esta situación y esperando a que llegue mi final para poder descansar, para que mi alma vuele y no volverme a despertar, quiero vivir en mi sueño, en mi bosque de libertad...

Todo se oscurece a mi alrededor, se oye solo el pitido del aparato de electros... Ese pitido es constante, me acuerdo de todos los instantes que pase con mi familia y amigas, y mis promesas, sólo una llegué a cumplir, pero es demasiado tarde...

Feliz cumpleaños Herms.

Fin.

Dedicado a todas las chicas que sufren o sufrieron esta enfermedad...

Y por supuesto a todos los que la lean y a mis mejores amigas ^.^ Sara & Sariita os quiero un montón!. Besos!

Por favor dejen comentarios y opinen, no me tomo a mal las críticas.


End file.
